


Not a Redhead

by WhisperingMoonlight



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Guns, Investigations, Love, NCIS - Freeform, Past, Past Relationship(s), Violence, criminals, friendships, injuries, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMoonlight/pseuds/WhisperingMoonlight
Summary: The NCIS team get a new member.(In process of being written)





	1. Introduction

Charlotte 'Charlie' James joins the NCIS team. She gets assigned to Gibbs and the team get a case; a kidnapping of a 6 month old baby girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. Updates will probably be a bit slow. 
> 
> Feedback: Preferred to be sent privately. Feel free to send me message on tumblr or wattpad. If you want to send an ask, I'll be answering it privately. Obviously you don't have to send anything though lol. 
> 
> -Moon


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new agent joins the NCIS team.

 

A young woman with long chocolate brown hair entered the NCIS building, a black backpack slung over her right shoulder, phone in her right hand and a Starbucks cup in her left. She wore a 5 colour stripe jumper, light denim jeans and black lace up ankle boots. She suddenly stopped walking, placing her coffee cup on the nearest flat service and began rummaging through the front pocket of her bag. The brunette pulled out a lanyard that had her I. D on the end of it; she placed it over her head just in case someone asked her who she was before glancing around, figuring out where she needed to go. 

'Hi. I'm Nick Torres and you are?' 

The brunette looked over to the source of voice to find a tanned, dark haired man standing near her. She looked him up and down, noting the slight smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes a little. Charlotte could sense that he was flirting with her a little.

 'Charlotte James. I'm looking for Director Vance' She replied. 

'He's in his office. I'll take you to him' Torres said, walking over to her. 

'No need' Another voice responded. 

Charlotte adjusted the backpack on her shoulder as she saw Director Leon Vance walking towards her. He held out his hand, smiling at her, and she shook his hand firmly.

'I see you've met Agent Torres, Charlotte' He said as he stopped in front of her, holding out his hand and greeting her with a smile.

 'Yes I have' She replied, shaking his hand firmly and offering a smile in return. 

'I'm glad you've decided to join. What changed your mind?' He asked her.

 'A new opportunity' She replied with a smile. 

The Director nodded not saying any more on the subject of her joining the NCIS team. He turned to the team just as silver haired man walked by with a coffee cup in his hand. Charlotte looked at the man, studying him a little before listening to Vance.

 'Everyone, this is Charlotte James. She is your new teammate' Vance introduced as Charlotte moved forward a little. 

'Nice to meet you all' Charlotte said politely, weary of the new people that are now her new teammates.

'This Senior Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Eleanor Bishop' Vance said, gesturing to each person. 

Charlotte shook their hands, memorizing their names. She knew who Torres was, having met him first but Vance reintroduced him again properly. 

'This is Senior Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. He is your boss' Vance said, gesturing to the silver haired man. 

She shook his hand, offered him a small polite smile before glancing around. She saw that there were no desks available, so she put her backpack down near Agent Bishop's desk. 

'I'll make sure you have a desk by tomorrow' Vance said as he noticed the lack of desks even though he specifically ordered someone to clear a desk, prior to Charlotte's arrival.

 'Thanks Leon' She replied, sending him a smile. 

Director Vance left the team along and Charlotte finished her coffee quickly, ready to get to work. They just needed a case. Eleanor approached her with a friendly smile. 

'You can share my desk for now, Charlotte' She said, allowing the new agent to move her stuff to the other side of her desk. 

'Thank you. And please call me Charlie. I hate being called Charlotte' Charlotte replied with a smile. 

'Then you can call me Ellie. I hate being called by my full name too' Ellie replied. 

Ellie sat down in her chair as Charlotte lent against the desk. They were talking a little before the blonde let out a small 'Oh' causing Charlotte to look at her curiously. 

'You haven't met Abby, Palmer and Ducky yet' She said, walking away from her desk.

 'Ducky?' Charlotte asked as she followed her towards the Elevator. 

'Dr Donald Mallard' Ellie informed her. Charlotte gave her an 'I understand' look. 

'Ducky. That's cute and makes a lot of sense' Charlotte stated. 

Ellie chuckled, nodding in agreement before clicking the elevator to the lab which was located in the basement of the building which made sense to Charlotte. The pair soon arrived at that floor, Ellie leading the way to the lab. 

'Hey Abs' Ellie said as she opened the door to the lab. 

'Abs' turned around, shooting the two of them a smile. She was pale skinned, wearing a black dress with a white collar, black chunky knee-high boots and a white lab coat. Her black hair was up in pigtails, and she had on black lipstick. 

'Abby, this is Charlotte James. She's our new teammate. Charlotte, this is Abby Sciuto. She is our Forensic Scientist' Ellie introduced. 

Charlotte smiled at Abby, offering her hand, but she was soon pulled into a hug. She felt a little awkward but returned to hug, patting her on the back. 

'It's so nice to meet you!' Abby exclaimed with a smile.

 'You too. I like your outfit. It's very Wednesday Addams minus the shoes' Charlotte replied, returning her smile. 

'Oh I like her already!' Abby said, giving Charlotte another hug. 

The doors behind them opened and two men walked into the room. One was tall with glasses and the other was short with glasses. 

'Ducky, Jimmy, this is Charlotte James. Charlotte, this is Doctor Donald Mallard and Doctor Jimmy Palmer, his assistant' Ellie introduced, gesturing to each man.

 As they began talking, Ellie's phone started ringing, and she excused herself, moving away from the other four. Charlotte glanced over at the blonde, knowing that it was probably a call about a new case. And she was right. Ellie ended the phone call, walking back over to them. 

'Come on, newbie. We've got a case!' Ellie exclaimed, heading towards the elevator. 

Charlotte smiled a little before following Ellie, throwing a backhanded wave at the others as she walked through the doors. She and Ellie entered the elevator, clicking the right floor number. 

'What have we got?' Charlotte asked. 

'A kidnapping of a 7-month old baby girl' Ellie replied. 

The elevator dinged, doors opening and the two of them stepped out. They were met with Gibbs and McGee who were waiting by Ellie's desk. Charlotte raised her eyebrows a little, thinking that they would already be gone. 

'Bishop, you're with McGee. Interview the neighbours and people who knew the couple. James, you're with me. Interviewing the parents' Gibbs told them. 

Charlotte nodded, following Gibbs as he started walking towards the door. She watched him walk, noticing the way he holds himself. Definitely marine, she thought. They got into his car, heading to the couple's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to write. I've been struggling with writing for awhile. Also I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I'll do my best to make the other chapters longer :)
> 
> I've gotten some feedback already which is great so I might be editing this chapter in the week. 
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to NCIS and my first fanfic for this fandom. This is a oc story but please give this story a chance. 
> 
> -Moon


End file.
